Chapter 954
Chapter 954 is titled "Like Giving Wings to a Dragon" Cover Page "Gang" Bege's Oh My Family Vol 5: "They cannot pass over the Red Line because of the ongoing Levely!" The Fire Tank Pirates try to cross the Red Line, but are blocked by the Marines guarding the Levely. Short Summary Zoro accepts Hiyori's offer to give him Enma in place of Shusui, despite Kawamatsu's reservations. Law is freed from his imprisonment by a mysterious figure, and he cuts up Hawkins, who reveals that his alliance with Kid and Apoo was blown up due to Apoo secretly working for Kaido from the start. Two days later, several of the Straw Hats and Kozuki Family retainers meet up to discuss the strategy for the final battle, and Kin'emon reveals that Yasuie changed their secret message to have their allies meet at Port Tokage in Udon. Meanwhile, Apoo and the Numbers have arrived at Wano for the Fire Festival, and on Onigashima, Kaido and Big Mom reveal to King and Queen that they have formed an alliance to take over the world. Long Summary In Ringo, Kawamatsu objects to Hiyori's offer for Zoro to receive her sword Enma. Hiyori tells Zoro that her father Oden used two swords in combat, and passed on Enma to her while he gave Ame no Habakiri to Momonosuke. Kawamatsu objects further, as he does not want a sword with such an honorable origin to be given to a man of unknown origin, and Zoro agrees to return Shusui in exchange for Enma, but asks to visit Ryuma's grave, revealing he did battle the samurai; this causes Kawamatsu to think of him as completely delusional. The next day, with six days remaining until the battle on Onigashima, the samurai in the Rasetsu Town prison have yet to be released. However, Law has managed to subdue Hawkins, cutting him in half at the waist and cutting his hands off while also giving him significant injury. Law told Hawkins to reveal what happened to the pirate alliance between him, Kid, and Apoo. Hawkins said that Apoo had set them up, having been working for Kaido since before the alliance's formation. Kaido had attempted to recruit the Supernovas into his crew to strengthen his army, and with a zero percent chance of winning or escaping, Hawkins decided to submit to him. Kid and Killer, on the other hand, chose to fight against the Yonko and did so until they collapsed. Hawkins assumes that Kaido worked to break their spirits afterwards, while he and Orochi did whatever they wanted to the rest of their crew. Hawkins notes that Law and Luffy managed to get to Wano still on good terms, but wonders if Law has changed his mind. Law says that it is none of Hawkins' concern as he slashes the Supernova and heads out of his cell. Outside of the cell stands the person who enabled Law to escape, and Law says that if him escaping is part of the person's grand plan, he will go along with it. The next day in the Prisoner Mines, Luffy trains to progress his Busoshoku Haki by attacking a steel wall. Hyogoro tells him to think about his defeat to Kaido to increase the speed of his progression, and Luffy does so as the prisoners watch in awe as he hits the steel like it is jelly. In Amigasa Village, Kin'emon contacts the Ship Repair Team in Port Itachi, the Weapons Prep Team in Udon, the Katatna Retrieaval Team in Ringo, and the Yakuza Rousing Team in Kibi to tell all of them that Yasuie altered the Kozuki Family's secret message by drawing two lines on the Habu snake's stomach. Nami is impressed that everyone understands what the alteration means, and asks Kin'emon about it as she does not know herself. Kin'emon explains that one can understand the alteration if they know the names of every port in Wano, which are all named after animals. By adding lines to the Habu snake, Yasuie gave it legs, thus making it resemble a lizard, the namesake of Port Tokage in Udon. Thus, Port Tokage will now be their meetup spot instead of Port Habu. The group around Kin'emon and Nami, consisting of Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Brook, Momonosuke, Kanjuro, Raizo, Inuarashi, Kikunojo, Kawamatsu, Ashura Doji, Shinobu, and Hitetsu, praises Yasuie's final actions and looks optimistically on their effort to recruit 5000 allies to fight Kaido, with only Denjiro still missing among the Kozuki retainers. Kin'emon then begins their strategy meeting. There are two methods of entering Wano: being pulled up the waterfall by the giant carp, or entering the cave behind the waterfall. At the end of the cave is Port Mogura, where people arriving will be pulled up to Hakumai via gondola. The second option is the only safe one, but a person can only get into the cave with Kaido and Orochi's permission. At the terminus of the gondola in Hakumai, Apoo reports to Kaido that he has come to attend the Fire Festival banquet, as he is greatly looking forward to watching the annual Golden Kagura. As Apoo and a crewmate walk through Hakumai, they are joined by a massive hulking figure. A nearby child wonders what that is, and another child reveals that it is a Number, saying they will be eaten if it spots them. On Onigashima, King tells Queen that the Numbers have returned for the banquet, which Queen is not pleased about due to their drinking problems. Kaido and Big Mom express their anticipation for the Fire Festival as they merrily laugh together, much to Queen's confusion. They then reveal to Queen and King that they have formed a pirate alliance to take over the world, and will resume trying to kill each other after achieving their goal. This revelation is met with extreme shock. Quick References Chapter Notes *Oden used two swords and he gave one to each of his children. **Momonosuke inherited Ame no Habakiri. *Zoro accepts Hiyori's offer for Enma in exchange for returning Shusui. **Zoro wishes to visit Ryuma's grave. *Law was freed by an unknown individual and he subdues Hawkins, who explains about his alliance's first meeting with Kaido in detail. **Hawkins reveals that Apoo had been working for Kaido since before the confrontation at Kid's hideout. **Hawkins and his crew willingly surrendered to Kaido as self-preservation. **Kid and Killer were the only ones who tried to fight Kaido. *Luffy continues training in using advanced Busoushoku Haki under Hyogoro's supervision. *Kin'emon receives Yasuie's last message. **Kin'emon reveals that the names of the six ports in Wano are based on animals: Habu (Snake), Tokage (Lizard), Itachi (Weasel), Neko (Cat), Kaeru (Frog), and Mogura (Mole). *It is revealed the second way to enter Wano is behind a waterfall, through an underground carvern that leads to Mogura Harbor. **The port is only accessible with Kaido or Orochi's approval. *Apoo arrives at Wano for the Fire Festival. **Apoo mentions something called the Golden Kagura. *The Numbers are first mentioned and they are going to show up for the Fire Festival. *Kaido and Big Mom have postponed their battle and formed an alliance to conquer the world and they plan to resume their fight afterwards. *There are only five days remaining before the raid on Onigashima. Characters Arc Navigation